Pot for fusion
The Pot for fusion is a new item in Elona+ that works as a crafting station, but functions differently from the other crafting skills. To craft items with pot of fusion you use actual items instead of materials. In many cases, multiple skills are required, but success can sometimes be achieved with skills below the indicated levels. Conversely, because the product of most fusion recipes is a set, non-variable item, having higher skill levels gives no bonus to the value of the final product (the exceptions beings Coffin of Necromancy, stone craft and wood craft). Another difference is that the crafting isn't instantaneous, but takes many turns and sometimes in-game hours to complete. Failing a recipe for any reason will waste the time and randomly consume ingredients. A successful output will be the same no matter the state the ingredients are in; i.e. fusing together a cursed rotten stolen charred putit meat and a cursed rotten stolen leftover fish will create a perfectly edible (unless generated cursed) Putitoro with the same effects as any other, which won't need a fence to sell at full price. Fusing blessed items will raise the chance of success somewhat and fusing cursed ones will lower it, but the beatitude of a successful result is unaffected by that of its components and is random. Note that the pot may be used to detect blessings and curses by beginning the fusion process and selecting the item in question to check for any success rate messages, then aborting. Performing a fusion recipe trains the skills associated with it by a small amount. For some items, you first need to find their recipe in a dungeon or buy it from a vendor before you can make them. Recipes can also be pickpocketed from NPCs very rarely. List of Recipes The English translation of recipe requirements is incorrect in some cases. Corrections are noted and linked. Recipes not included with the pot by default are marked with an asterisk (*). Interface Symbols On the Pot for fusion interface, various symbols show up next to each recipe. These are the following: Skill requirements are met Guaranteed success: your skill levels exceed the maximum required for that particular recipe. Check under Required Skills on the interface; the number on the left is the required skill level, the number on the right (in parentheses) is the level you have for that particular skill. Skill requirements are about to be met Likely success: your skill levels are just about or slightly above/below the required value for that particular recipe. Check under Required Skills on the interface; the number on the left is the required skill level, the number on the right (in parentheses) is the level you have for that particular skill. Skill requirements are somewhat met Questionable success: your skill levels are slightly below the level required for that particular recipe. Check under Required Skills on the interface; the number on the left is the required skill level, the number on the right (in parentheses) is the level you have for that particular skill. Skill requirements are barely met Unlikely success: your skill levels barely meet the minimum required level for that particular recipe. Check under Required Skills on the interface; the number on the left is the required skill level, the number on the right (in parentheses) is the level you have for that particular skill. Skill requirements are not met Guaranteed failure: your skill levels are below the minimum required level for that particular recipe. Check under Required Skills on the interface; the number on the left is the required skill level, the number on the right (in parentheses) is the level you have for that particular skill. Item requirements are met Fusion may proceed: you have enough of each ingredient required by that particular recipe. Multiples of all required items in proper stacks allow for multiple products, limited by the least-numerous ingredient stack or 10, whichever is less.The icon might be erroneously shown when multiple items of the same type are needed, e.g. you might see it next to the Brilliant Rubynus recipe with less than 5 rubynus ores in inventory. Changes Category:Elona+ Category:Items